


a quest for ore.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Brainrot time, F/F, Oneshot, hiyonami, i love them, minecraft time babey, wlw, yearning?? sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: hiyoko asks for assistance from chiaki.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	a quest for ore.

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2021 here is Them

waking up to an alarm, chiaki slapped her hand on her phone screen to dismiss the blaring audio. she had taken a nap, which originally was only going to last around half an hour, but she snoozed it a number of times that extended the nap to two hours instead. using her fist to rub the sleepiness from her eyes, chiaki sat up and looked around the room; monomi fell asleep on the bean bag near the tall bookcase pushed against the farthest wall, a manga laid open on her belly.

it would seem that the rabbit caught a few blinks, as well, which didn’t bother her at all. she’s been busy dealing with the gamer staying up all night as she played animal crossing, she deserved the rest. picking up her phone, chiaki noticed a few of her friends were trying to get into contact with her, including someone she’s been crushing on for the last couple months - the yearning never stops when it came to hiyoko. she opened her messages and began to read what the words on her screen said.

“i need help with getting a golden apple in minecraft,” read hiyoko’s text, which made chiaki grin at the thought of being able to help her get the item she needed. getting herself out of bed, she shuffled over to the desk where her pc was and fell back in her gaming chair, then tapped on her phone screen with her thumbs.  
“just woke up and started up mc now, want me to join your server?” after she sent this, chiaki pressed and held down the power button to the computer.

the two take turns when it comes to interests; one day they’d play video games in multiplayer, or just watch one another fight in single player, and a different day the girls will learn silly little dances that may or may not be practice for hiyoko. other times, however, they simply do the usual hangout plans, such as drinking coffee at a cafe or watching a movie at the theater. no matter what they do, the time would be cherished by chiaki and replayed in her mind - usually in inappropriate times, like in class.

there was a ping from her phone, her screen lighting up, and she read the notification she received. something about the server they shared is where she wants to hunt for golden apples, despite the real objective being to get an apple from an oak tree and have enough gold ingots to do a 3x3 grid on the crafting table. blinking, chiaki replied fast then set her phone aside so she could log into minecraft, butterflies in her stomach creating a sense of anticipation. she likes to think this is the equivalent to an actual date.

entering the world and watching the loading screen, chiaki began to debate if she should ask about either getting on call or joining a discord voice chat. it would be easier to communicate, plus she’d have the ability to listen to the commentary hiyoko makes whenever they are busy doing their thing. this thought was tossed out the window as soon as her phone ringed suddenly, her eyes darting down to the small screen to see the accept and deny icons; the traditional dancer made a decision before being asked.

“hi there, bud, what influenced you to want golden apples?” asked chiaki, as she kept the phone in her hand and used her free hand to run over to where hiyoko’s character stood.  
“i saw some random post about them and thought i’d be cool if i had my own! i have a shit ton of apples, all i need are those weird bars of gold.” she answered, as she tapped a key so her character crouched down and pulled out the bundle of apples she’s collected over the past few weeks. it was cute, she could almost see hiyoko’s scrunched up nose while focused on the controls.

chiaki let out a soft laugh and took out her diamond pickaxe, since she is able to find the material easily without issue. “then let’s go find a cave. i know we haven’t been west yet, so there’s got to be areas that are craving to be stolen of its resources.”  
“strange way to word that, but okay! i think i have torches in my inventory… uhm, it doesn’t matter if it is night or not when in a cave, right? like with the little bitch ass monsters?”  
“nope, you can protect me as i get your gold,” said chiaki, who found what she said funny.

a thing about hiyoko was that she is pretty bad when it comes to any difficulty other than peaceful. one time she had to get bones in order to tame the wolves near their house, and as she tried to kill the skeletons, she repeatedly died from their arrows; though, as this happened, she’d complain about their illogical grip on the weapons and call them whores for merely existing. chiaki had to admit, it was great to hear it, but isn’t sure her grandma is too happy to catch on to the insults and profanity.

“i guess i will have to get out my good sword,” claimed hiyoko, as she ran to their house to grab the so-called good sword from the tool chest. the item in question was only an enchanted iron sword, found in a building of an abandoned village - bread loaves and shiny emeralds were also discovered during the hunt.  
“perfect, let’s go. we can grab some food as we go, just to get this small goal done fast,” said the gamer, who led the way in direction they’ve never explored just yet.

on the trip west, the two talked on and off about school and conversations with classmates they thought would’ve been worth mentioning (some weren’t as funny as others.) during this, they did run into spiders and creepers, which chiaki took care of in order to ensure hiyoko didn’t die this far into the adventure looking for a cavern.  
“oh, how about here? it seems promising.” she hummed once she collected the dropped spring and spider eye, not planning on keeping them.

hiyoko crouched at the edge of the block and glanced around, the character’s head nodding in agreement. “i’ll be the leader now, you keep an eye out for whatever ores that you want and that i need.” she jumped down inside the cave, planting down torches in order to light their way through the tunnels. with a smirk, chiaki followed shortly after and kept her sword out that she brought, just in case the dancer was unable to take down any of the mobs that attacked them. she does trust her, but she is aware of her lack of brawling skills.

-

“what? you found fucking diamonds? how come we’ve been shit out of luck with gold, then?” complained hiyoko, a dramatic sigh following this set of rhetorical questions. a chuckle came from chiaki, unresponsive verbally since she had no idea how it worked, either; it could be her ultimate talent causing it, but then that means she should’ve found a pile of gold ore by now, right? sneaking her way around the lava pit carefully, she had a strong gaze on the cavern ceiling and walls to see if there was anything.

fortunately, she caught sight of the glimmering ore and clicked the ‘break’ button on her mouse. “look, over there! let me place down blocks to bridge ourselves to that end of the pit, then we can collect the gold,” instructed chiaki, as she listened to the excited noises that came from hiyoko’s end. they thought their final steps in gathering their items to craft a golden apple was wrapping up, but when the two noticed an enderman stalking around, they knew they’ve hit a momentary set-back in their exploration.

“this whore better not take any of my ore!” shouted hiyoko, as she took a huge risk and jumped from where they were and landed on the spot dangerously close to the lava - she was safe, the tension in chiaki’s jaw, that she didn’t know was there, relaxed. that little rhyme had got her to giggle a few seconds too late.  
“be careful, endermen do more than steal the blocks around them!” she reminded her, stuck in place as she wanted hiyoko to figure this one out of her own.

with a determined nod, hiyoko swapped her torches out with her lucky sword, then locked a menacing glare with the tall beast. “step off!” she hit the creature with her blade, this resulting in the enderman to unhinge its jaw and let out a hardy screech - triggering her anticipation at the sudden change in attitude within the mob. from afar, chiaki continued to keep her stiff and motionless posture, indicating she had leaned back in her chair to observe. sipping on water, snacking on the peanuts her father brought, that sort of thing.

hearts going down, hiyoko mumbled a string of panicked swears, her tone mixed with worry. she didn’t want all this time and effort to be wasted, the faked ambitious side of her leaving her as she went to flee; without warning, she saw chiaki’s character jump from the short bridge and hit the enderman with a single blow. the final death noise came out of it, dropping a pearl and points that helped both of them go to the next level. as the anticipation decreased, hiyoko took out raw meat from her inventory in order to get her hearts back.

“thanks for the save, i would’ve started to cry like a baby if i died,” admitted hiyoko, as she rubbed her eyes that had watered in those scary moments. it was good chiaki couldn’t see her pathetic appearance.  
“it’s no problem, we got to your gold without a death occurring between us, aren’t you proud of yourself for that?” hummed chiaki, as she hit the gold blocks with her pickaxe. she didn’t have to tell her directly she was proud, hiyoko understood just from the statement she said.

laughing, she stepped her character a bit closer to chiaki’s, wanting to watch her collect however many that were there. once she finished this, she turned around and dropped the blocks to give to hiyoko, listening to her give her a bunch of thanks and appreciation. it was nice to hear and all, but sometimes a wave of awkwardness washes over chiaki after all the praise; it isn’t like she did the things she did in order to get praise, so all of it tends to make her forget how to function for a moment.

“ah... hey, before we get back, can i ask you a question?” she spoke up, as she tapped a key to open her inventory and took one diamond from the bundle she discovered earlier. the gamer had a last-minute plan to ask hiyoko out with this on minecraft, believing she had the confidence to do so now; yet as she heard hiyoko confirm she is ready to possibly give a reply depending on the question, that confidence revealed itself to be an impulsive action. words getting stuck in the back of her throat, she replaced her pickaxe with a carrot.

“ever considered finding a wild bunny on here and naming it monomi?” she asked, a nervous chuckle slipped in at the end unintentionally.  
“uh, no, it never crossed my mind… would you like to try and find one as our next adventure?” grinned hiyoko, as she jumped in place in the game - how adorable, she thought as she gave an unseen nod. with that, the duo exited the western cave to find their way home, and the ache in chiaki’s heart will remain the same.


End file.
